Christmas Party
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate pasará la Navidad sola y Castle le ofrece pasarla con él, las cosas se complican o quizás no... pero primero festejan todos juntos en el precinto... disfruten! Feliz Navidad para todos! Último Capítulo listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Y cuando todo el mundo (incluída yo) pensaba que no volvería a escribir durante esta semana, eso vino a mi mente... es mayormente otra idea infantil... pero no pude evitarlo! Guilty! Todavía no tengo decidido si hay continuación! Escucho opiniones...  
><strong>

**Christmas party**

Acababan de terminar con un caso y tanto Kate como Castle estaban cansados. La capitana Gates había autorizado un pequeño festejo de Navidad antes de que el día terminara y todos fueran a casa a festejar con su familia.

Ryan y Esposito decoraban el lugar con ánimo festivo. Pero observaban que Kate estaba rara, se la veía apesadumbrada y pensativa. Sin duda, la festividad le recordaba tiempos lejanos, en los que festejaba con su familia, cuando su madre vivía.

Castle pareció advertir también su incomodidad y buscó el momento para acercarse.

-Estás bien?- le dijo con genuino interés y buscó su mirada.

-Solo un poco cansada…- dijo ella suspirando.

-Lo pasarás con tu padre?

-No… lo invitaron a lo de su primo en Florida…

-Puedes venir a casa si quieres… estaremos con Alexis… mi madre lo pasará en un barco… un grupo loco de amigas la invitó y no pudo rehusarse…- dijo la vio sonreír.

-No, está bien, Castle… puedo pasarla en casa… será rápido, estoy demasiado cansada…

-De ninguna manera… te vienes a casa…

-Castle, no…- insistió Kate, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el celular de él comenzó a sonar.

-Alexis…- atendió sonriente Castle- a qué no sabes quien…?- dijo y se interrumpió, cambiando su estado de ánimo en seguida- si… entiendo… no te preocupes… si, lo se… adiós…- dijo y cortó la comunicación, sonriendo con tristeza.

Kate, que había seguido todo el intercambio, lo observó con insistencia, pero él no dijo nada.

-Y bien?- dijo ella.

-Tienes razón, Kate… yo también estoy cansado… Alexis tiene planes y me quedaré solo… será mejor descansar…- dijo él con tristeza y Kate sintió que el corazón se le contraía de dolor. Castle en muchos aspectos era como un chico y en este, específicamente, ella no pudo evitar la necesidad de confortarlo.

-Aceptarías venir a casa? Quiero decir… podríamos cocinar algo y pasarla juntos…- dijo con timidez y él la miró con sorpresa.

-Pero… no dijiste que estabas cansada?

-Se lo que dije… pero también se que es una tontería que ambos pasemos Navidad solos y por separado…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la mirada de agradecimiento de él.

-Yo cocinaré… - le dijo él más animado y ella sonrió.

-Podemos hacerlo los dos…- le dijo y se ruborizó al ver la mirada intensa de él.

Ryan se acercó en ese instante y de alguna manera interrumpió el momento. Les entregó dos copas de champagne y ellos se pusieron de pie.

La capitana Gates alzó la copa y todos lo hicieron junto con ella.

-Ustedes me pidieron autorización para poder celebrar aquí y accedí porque los considero parte de una gran familia… me alegra pasar momentos buenos y malos a su lado… agradezco su vocación por el trabajo y su constante búsqueda de la verdad y la justicia…- dijo y miró a Kate, que sonrió apreciativamente, no era fácil escuchar a Gates diciendo semejante discurso- que tengan una Feliz Navidad… -dijo y alzó la copa y todos brindaron con ella.

Minutos más tarde, Gates se acercó a Kate y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, sr…- dijo Kate con respeto.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada… yo nunca hablo por hablar… lo hago cuando lo siento… y así es esto… tengo que reconocer que al principio fue muy difícil… el capitán Montgomery tenía fama de ser muy distinto a mi… y se que tenía ganado su cariño… pero creo que nos hemos adaptado bien… y estoy muy contenta…

-Nosotros también…

-Y tengo que reconocer…- dijo Gates en voz baja- que tenía ilusión en trabajar con usted, detective… más allá de que su fama la precede… sabe lo que se dice de usted?

-No…- dijo Kate y Gates la miró con algo de emoción.

-Se dice que usted es una persona justa… y ese es un don que yo admiro en la gente…- le dijo y ambas sonrieron.

-Gracias, sr…- dijo Kate.

Cada uno fue acercándose a distintos grupos y conversaron un largo rato, todos animadamente.

Una hora más tarde, Kate se sentó en el borde de su escritorio sonriendo por un comentario que había escuchado de Ryan y Castle se sentó a su lado, también sonriendo.

-Increíbles palabras las de Gates…- comentó Castle y ella asintió.

-Tú crees que había tomado antes de hablar?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Es posible…- dijo y ambos se rieron.

-Mmm… Beckett… Castle…- dijo de pronto Ryan y ambos lo miraron.

Al principio no lo comprendieron, pero al mirar para arriba, observaron a Esposito colgando un arreglo de muérdago sobre ellos.

Castle sonrió y alzó la ceja con interés. Kate se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso fue muy infantil…-dijo nerviosa y Castle sonrió.

-Gracias Javi…- dijo Castle y le entregó un billete de dos dólares y todos se rieron.

-Beso!- gritó Lanie que acababa de entrar y Kate achicó los ojos con furia.

-Es la tradición Kate… no querrás contradecirla, verdad?- dijo él y frunció sus labios esperándola.

-Dios!- dijo ella con fastidio, escondiendo el nerviosismo que realmente sentía.

-Vamos Beckett… un beso no se le niega a nadie…- intercedió Esposito.

Kate suspiró y miró a Castle, que seguía preparado para el beso. Un pensamiento diabólico cruzó su mente. Querían beso? Tendrían beso… Se acomodó frente a él, que seguía sentado sobre el escritorio y colocó sus manos en los hombros.

El silencio era total, Castle tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada de Kate.

Ella miró sus labios un momento y se mordió los suyos, añadiéndole más condimento a la anticipación de él.

Por sobre el hombro de Castle, Kate observó a Lanie, que sonreía y le guiñó el ojo. Se acercó un milímetro más y sonrió al sentir la respiración entrecortada de él. Deliberadamente apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo y cuando estaba a milímetros de sus labios sonrió.

Castle sintió que le faltaba el aire, lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Kate casi rozaba sus labios con los suyos, y cuando él hizo el intento de tomar la iniciativa, ella besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios y luego se acercó al oído:

-Tengo suficiente muérdago en casa…- le dijo con voz grave, casi excitada y él abrió la boca un momento.

Kate se separó y sonrió casi con timidez ante los aplausos poco convencidos de sus compañeros.

-Solo tú puedes hacer semejante show solo para dejarlo con ganas de más, delante de todos nosotros…- le dijo Lanie abrazándola.

-Créeme, no será por mucho tiempo…- le dijo sonriente y Lanie achicó los ojos con desconfianza.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…- le dijo palmeando su hombro.

-Te quedas un rato?

-No… mi madre me está esperando… y quiero llegar antes de medianoche…- dijo Lanie- tú? He oído que estarás sola…

-Ya no…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Amiga… pórtate mal…- le dijo y ambas rieron antes de volver a abrazarse.

Todos comenzaron a juntar sus cosas y despedirse. Cada uno festejaría con su familia.

-Vamos?- le preguntó él, que seguía con expresión de sorpresa.

-Si… por qué? Estás muy cansado?- le dijo ella preocupada.

-Solo sorprendido…- admitió él.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo ella y luego de ponerse su abrigo, entrelazó sus dedos con él y se dirigieron al ascensor sonriendo.

Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Rick se permitió el lujo de mirarla. La notaba emocionada, feliz… distendida? Sería posible que ella hubiese tomado la decisión de dejarse amar por él?

Y mientras Castle pensaba, no la vio venir y se sorprendió cuando ella lo tomó suavemente de la solapa y lo besó en los labios.

-Lo siento… te lo debía…- le dijo y sonrió cuando vio la cara de Castle, un calco de la que había hecho cuando ella le habló en el oído minutos antes…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció, vale la pena seguirla? Tendría que ser un poco más intensa, creo yo... no? Se aceptan opiniones!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate rio a carcajadas mientras sostenía la puerta para que Rick entrara con todas las bolsas de supermercado que llevaba. Naturalmente no tenía muchas cosas en su casa, no era de las que adoraba cocinar y él lo sabía.

Pero como él se había empecinado en cocinar algo especial, habían tenido que comprar la mayor parte de las cosas.

El clima entre ellos era distendido, como si hubieran acordado en disfrutar sin presiones. El destino, la casualidad, o como se llamara, los había puesto ahí, teniendo que compartir la noche de Navidad juntos y ellos estaban felices por eso…

Kate se quitó las botas altísimas que llevaba puestas y se lavó las manos. Rick comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para cocinar y cuando ella llegó, lo espió por encima de su hombro, con curiosidad.

-Me ayudarás o te quedarás toda la noche mirando?- le dijo él en tono de broma.

-Serviré dos copas de vino y vendré a ayudarte… no cocino mucho, pero me gusta disfrutar de una copa mientras lo hago…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Coincidencia…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate abrió una botella de las que habían traído y sirvió dos copas. Le acercó una a él y cuando estaba a punto de tomar, él se lo impidió.

-Deberíamos hacer un brindis…- dijo él y la miró expectante.

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella pensativa- por nosotros y esta Navidad particular que nos tocó vivir.

-A pesar de que hubiera querido estar también con Alexis… me hace feliz compartirla contigo…

-A mi también… tengo que reconocer que varias veces pensé invitarte y pasarla juntos… pero después me arrepentí, no se porqué…- dijo ella y se ruborizó un poco.

-No se porqué te arrepentiste… tú eres importante para mi…- le dijo y colocó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro, deslizando sus dedos hacia el brazo y luego soltándola, en contra de su voluntad.

-Coincidencia…- dijo ella y ambos sonrieron.

Luego del brindis, Rick comenzó a cocinar y Kate hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo. Era difícil seguirle el tren, porque se manejaba rápido y demasiado seguro para su gusto en la cocina de ella.

-Podrías picarme estos ajíes?- le dijo y ella asintió, orgullosa de sentirse útil en algo.

Cuando Kate se puso a trabajar, Rick la miró de costado, tratando de adivinar hasta donde podía dejarse llevar con ella, se quedó atento a lo que hacía y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Tardarás una eternidad si lo haces así…- dijo él y se colocó tras ella, asomando su cabeza por sobre su hombro y colocando ambas manos por sobre las de ella, para ayudarla a manejar el cuchillo.

Kate se sentía confortable en sus brazos, sobre todo luego de haber permanecido esposada a él la mayor parte de una noche, pero ese contacto íntimo, su cuerpo apenas rozándola y su suave aliento en el oído casi la mareaban. Podía atribuírselo al vino, pero ella sabía que era deseo…

Con experiencia, Rick la ayudó a mover el cuchillo y ella trató de enfocarse en la tarea y no en su reacción corporal ante su cercanía…

-Tienes razón…- dijo por fin, cuando pudo dominar sus deseos y hablar.

Él se separó suavemente de ella y siguió en lo suyo. Y fue el turno de Kate ahora, de mirarlo de costado, ponderando lo que podría suceder entre ellos…

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes, pero estaban acostumbrados a eso, y no les molestaba. Cada tanto se miraban y sonreían, satisfechos de cómo se iban sucediendo las cosas.

Mientras esperaban que la comida terminara de cocinarse, se sentaron en el sillón, y conversaron relajadamente. Se olvidaron del trabajo y Rick comenzó a contarle anécdotas de su época de estudiante y ella un poco de las suyas.

Y cuando la comida estuvo lista, Rick se acercó, listo para servirla y Kate no pudo evitar tomar un trozo de pan para mojar la salsa.

-Kate!- la retó él, casi sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, era raro verla con actitudes infantiles.

-Qué?- dijo luego de que el trozo de pan se perdiera en su boca, y mientras se quemaba con la salsa que estaba muy caliente.

-No puedes esperar a que sirva los platos?

-No… me gusta más así… - dijo y sumergió otro trozo de pan y cuando estaba a punto de comerlo, lo escuchó llamarla otra vez.

-Hey! Acaso no piensas compartir?- le dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Quieres probar?- dijo ella en forma sugerente y le extendió el pan, pero cuando él estaba a punto de tomarlo, lo corrió y sonrió divertida.

-Parece que quieres jugar…- dijo y la miró con intensidad cuando la vio comerse el pan sosteniéndole la mirada.

Rick tomó un pedazo de pan y lo embebió en la salsa y cuando estaba a punto de comerlo, ella lo tomó de la muñeca, y Rick pensó que tendría un ataque cardíaco cuando ella se lo quitó con la boca, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No puedes estar haciéndome esto…- dijo en voz baja.

-Sabes qué es lo más gracioso?… que puedo… y deseo hacerlo…- le dijo y él contuvo la respiración.

Kate tomó otro trozo de pan y se lo ofreció, luego de mojarlo en la salsa. Él la miró con desconfianza y ella lo miró expectante.

Rick se acercó un poco, el trozo de pan era pequeño, lo tomó con cuidado, temiendo que ella se lo sacara, pero Kate mantuvo sus ojos en los de él, mirándolo intensamente.

Rick se sintió confiado y tomó la muñeca de ella, y una vez que le sacó el pan, introdujo los dedos de ella en su boca, para limpiar los restos de salsa.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y sofocó un gemido. El juego que jugaban era peligroso, pero ella estaba decidida a dejarse llevar…

Rick observó su reacción y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Acaso ella le estaba dando permiso de acercarse? Acaso se había decidido a estar con él? Él quería pensar que si, pero muy en el fondo, y a pesar de conocerla, sentía que no podía estar seguro… y por lo tanto decidió esperar.

-Comemos?- le dijo y ella sonrió alzando la ceja.

-Si…- dijo suavemente y lo siguió con la mirada mientras servía los platos.

La cena siguió cargada de ansiedad, pero la manejaron bien, incluso ella se dejó llevar en un momento y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sonriendo y él la miró gratamente sorprendido.

-Estás bien?- preguntó él para confirmar.

-Cada día estoy mejor…- le dijo sonriente y apretó sus dedos con ternura.

-Eso me hace muy feliz…- le dijo él.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Hey- le dijo él y con la mano libre la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo- qué pasa?

-Hay veces en que me cuesta un poco manejar las cosas contigo… tengo miedo de cometer errores…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Coincidencia...- le dijo y ambos sonrieron.

-Hey… hablando de eso…- dijo y se levantó y trajo una caja y se la extendió sonriente.

Rick abrió la caja y encontró los números más viejos de su revista de comic favorita y la miró azorado.

-Cómo conseguiste esto?- le dijo mirando alternativamente sus ojos y las revistas.

-Me costó un poco- le dijo ella con sinceridad, sonriendo- pero finalmente pude conseguirlas…- sonrió satisfecha.

-Gracias… de verdad me encanta tenerlas… y valoro tu esfuerzo para conseguirlas…- le dijo y extendió su mano, acariciando su cara brevemente.

-No tienes que agradecerme… quería regalarte algo que te gustara… y veo que no me equivoqué…

-Y… aquí tengo mi regalo…- dijo y extrajo de su bolsillo un estuche alargado y se lo extendió- cuando la vi me acordé de ti…

Kate abrió el estuche con cuidado y también abrió los ojos cuando observó en su interior una pulsera formada por diminutos corazones de rubíes, enmarcados en, todavía más diminutos brillantes.

-Rick… yo…- dijo sin saber que decir.

-Te gusta?- le dijo él con timidez.

-Es increíble… pero… no se… esto es demasiado…

-Créeme… nada es demasiado para ti…- le dijo él y sacó la pulsera del estuche para ayudarla a ponérsela.

-Gracias…- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kate…- dijo Rick y se permitió volver a acariciar su cara- en realidad ese no es el regalo que te traje…

-Qué?- dijo ella y lo miró confundida.

-Esa pulsera la compré por si no reunía el suficiente valor para darte esto…- le dijo y le extendió un hermoso anillo de brillantes, con una piedra más grande en el centro. No tenía grandes dimensiones pero era imponente.

Kate abrió la boca y sintió que no podía respirar. Cómo tenía que reaccionar? Qué significaba esto?

-Yo tengo en claro que necesitas tiempo… pero quiero que conozcas mis intenciones… yo no quiero jugar contigo, Kate… quiero una vida contigo… y necesito que estés al tanto, y que lo tengas en cuenta… para cuando estés lista…- le dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Rick…- logró articular ella y miró el anillo y luego sus ojos- yo… hace mucho tiempo que tengo en claro lo que quiero, lo que necesito y a quien necesito… pero…

-Por qué no me lo dijiste, Kate?

-Porque tenía miedo de que te hubieras cansado… porque tenía miedo de que no me tuvieras paciencia… yo… yo no se si podría casarme contigo mañana… aunque estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo… pero siento pánico de que esto pueda no funcionar y que perdamos todo lo que tenemos y hemos ganado estos años…

-Por qué piensas que podría no funcionar? Es porque he estado casado antes?

-Qué tal si no te gusto? Si nos llevamos mal? Qué pasaría si terminas odiando lo que más te gusta de mi ahora? Si terminas odiando mi obsesión por el trabajo? Si te molesta que yo prefiera pedir comida en lugar de cocinar? Qué pasaría si nos llevamos mal en la cama?

-Espera, Kate… eso podría pasarle a cualquiera… pero no puedes tener la seguridad nunca…

-Rick… yo sufro de stress postraumático… es una realidad que me cuesta aceptar… estoy tratándolo…

-Y también mientes… y sin embargo no me importa…- dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Miento?- repitió.

-Mientes al decir que no recuerdas lo que pasó aquel día en que te dispararon… mientes para no hacerte cargo de lo que sientes, Kate… pero a mi no me importa- le dijo cuando ella bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Rick…- intentó decir pero él siguió hablando.

-A mi solo me importa la mujer que tengo enfrente… la que lucha cada día por conseguir justicia y algo de felicidad… la que ha frenado cada uno de mis intentos desde que la conozco… la que odia mis actitudes infantiles pero estaría dispuesta a morir por mi… y que sabe que yo haría lo mismo por ella… la mujer que me hace sentir orgulloso, no solo por su inteligencia y su debilidad en algunos aspectos de la vida… sino porque me enseñó lo que es amar al límite… en silencio… sin esperar nada a cambio y esa mujer… por si no ha quedado claro, eres tú…

-Tengo miedo Rick… tengo miedo porque esta es la primera vez que siento algo tan profundo por alguien… y no quiero echarlo a perder… - dijo ella y lo abrazó, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Rick la sostuvo unos segundos y cuando ella se calmó un poco lo miró a los ojos.

-Esta es la Navidad más increíble que pasé en mi vida…- le dijo y rozó suavemente su nariz con la de él.

-También la mía…- le dijo y sonrió él.

Kate se levantó de su silla, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo poner de pie.

-Vamos?- le dijo encaminándose a su habitación.

-Kate?- dijo él con sorpresa, la actitud de ella lo sorprendía.

-Estás cansado?- preguntó ella con naturalidad.

-Cansado? Para qué?- quiso saber él y ella sonrió con ternura.

-De verdad quieres que te diga para qué?- le dijo ella sonriendo sensualmente.

-Kate…- dijo con un hilo de voz, casi sin aire.

Kate sonrió y se puso en puntas de pie, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, acercó sus labios a los de él y cuando estaba a punto de besarlos, le habló al oído.

-Tengo otro regalo de Navidad para ti…- le dijo y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Espera un momento…- le dijo y ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró sin comprender.

Rick deslizó sus dedos, acariciándola en la zona baja de la espalda.

-Qué pasa Castle? Estás arrepentido?- le dijo ella en modo juguetón.

-Para nada… pienso hacerte el amor hasta que nos cansemos…- le dijo, sus ojos oscuros por la pasión- pero creo que antes, nos debemos un par de cosas…

-Ah si?- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

Rick la miró un momento. La emoción presente en sus facciones. Ambos sabían lo que venía, y no era precisamente una pavada.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le dijo y a ella también le pasó lo mismo.

Rick la tomó de la cara suavemente y la miró un momento. Miró sus labios y ambos sonrieron en anticipación.

-Lista?- le preguntó él y ella sonrió con nerviosismo, pero luego asintió, para que no hubiera dudas.

Rick deslizó sus labios por sobre los de ella y la escuchó suspirar. Era increíble pero el contacto al principio no fue violento ni urgente, fue tenue y muy romántico. Era como si, a pesar de toda la pasión contenida durante años, ellos quisieran tomarse esto, también con calma.

Kate entreabrió sus labios suavemente, dándole a entender que estaba lista para él. Y recién en ese momento, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras su lengua la exploraba intensamente, dándole a entender la necesidad que tenía de ella.

Ella lo dejó hacer, se sentía segura en sus brazos y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a sus caricias de manera casi impostergable.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de intensidad, Rick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Quiso hablar, quiso decir algo, las palabras mágicas… la frase reveladora, pero ella le ganó de mano.

-Hazme el amor ahora…- le dijo jadeando y él solo atinó a levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación…

* * *

><p><strong>Sería un buen final... pero no crean que me olvidé del anillo... habrá un epílogo... en seguida!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, esto no es M, disculpas para los que esperaban algo más fuerte! Espero que igual les guste!  
><strong>

**Epílogo**

Kate se despertó y suspiró, abrazándose a Rick y sumergiendo su nariz en su pecho, contenta y relajada.

Imágenes de lo que había vivido con él durante esos años la asaltaron y sonrió. Y luego, llegaron imágenes más actuales, de los momentos intensos y apasionados que había vivido hacía un rato con él. Nadie tenía la certeza de nada, eso era cierto, pero ahora Kate sabía que esa conexión que había entre ambos, no era producto del deseo físico, de la tensión que se había prolongado demasiado tiempo entre ellos. La conexión era real, romántica, sexy… intensa… y aunque se perdiera la sorpresa… seguiría así…

Rick pareció sentir que ella se había despertado y suspiró también, estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Mmmm...- dijo ella cuando los labios de él encontraron los suyos y sintió su pierna trabándole el paso para que no se moviera.

-No te levantes… quédate en la cama…- le dijo entre dormido y ella sonrió.

-Mmm…- jadeó ella- no iré a ningún lado… estoy disfrutándote un poco…- le dijo en tono grave y sexy.

-Dame cinco minutos y estaré listo…- le dijo casi sin fuerzas él.

Kate lanzó una carcajada y él se despertó definitivamente.

-Qué?- dijo él sin comprender.

-No me refería a eso…- le dijo mientras deslizaba sus labios lánguidamente por el pecho de él, casi no podía evitarlo.

-Está bien…-dijo simulando estar herido- ya vendrás a pedirme y entonces…

-Te negarás?- dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Imposible… tú sabes que me puedes…- dijo él y ambos rieron.

Él se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Y cuando quisieron acordar, el deseo había vuelto, pero de pronto, Kate se detuvo en seco.

-Qué?- dijo él que la sintió rara.

-El anillo…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Lo aceptarás?- le dijo él mirándola con nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick se levantó de un salto y ella sonrió al verlo correr desnudo por la habitación. Segundos después regresó con el anillo en la mano y se puso de rodillas.

-Esto no podría ser más íntimo…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada- Katherine Beckett… te casarías conmigo?

Kate asintió sin poder hablar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No te escucho amor… necesito escucharlo.

-Si… si… por supuesto que me casaré contigo…- le dijo y él colocó el anillo en su dedo, besándola en los labios con dulzura…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Estuvo bien? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... si las cosas fueran un poco así... qué felices que seríamos no?<strong>


End file.
